You Know You Love Me
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Julian decides to get Logan a gift, and Logan, as always, overreacts. Of course, the boys make up and everything is fluffy again.


**AN: ****To all of you who prompted me—thank you so much! I hope I did your prompt justice!**

**Prompt: Julian tries to be a nice boyfriend and get Logan a gift but Logan is all like I'm not the girl, I'm not taking gifts" and then Julian gets sad but Logan then is like "oh don't cry" and takes the gift anyways.**

"Hey Derek, have you seen Lo?" Julian asked, walking into the Stuart common room. He had a huge smile on his face and a package in his hands.

Derek glanced at him apprehensively, then pointed at the prefect's room. "In there." He said simply.

Julian nodded and headed up the stairs and to the room, perhaps a little too eagerly.

From his position on the couch, Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding he didn't even want to know.

Upstairs, Julian knocked on the door to his boyfriend's room, attempting to mask his excitement and hiding the package behind his back as best as he could. "Logan? It's me. You in there?" Julian asked, his voice calm. He quickly thanked whatever was up there for his extensive acting training.

"Come in. It's open." Logan's voice called from inside the room.

Julian opened the door and strutted in—walking was far to boring—and smiled at his boyfriend.

Logan was sitting on his bed, reading a book of some sort, his blonde hair a bit of a mess, as if he hadn't been awake all that long. Julian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over and kissing the blonde's forehead.

"I got you something," the actor said, pulling the package from behind his back.

Logan stared at him apprehensively. "What for?"

"Just because. I didn't know I needed a reason to buy me boyfriend a gift," Julian replied, his eyes narrowing defensively.

"Well, I'm not the girl, I don't need gifts." Logan shot back, glaring at him.

"I never said you were the girl! Excuse me for trying to do something nice for once!" Julian all but yelled, offended. Without another word he turned and left the room, taking the package with him.

Logan sighed, rubbing his temples. _Way to go, Wright._

Meanwhile, in his room, Julian threw the package across the room, not caring about possibly damaging the contents. He sank onto his bed with a sigh, burying his face in his hands. _Why do I even bother?_

Logan's phone beeped with an incoming text. He grabbed the object off his nightstand and sighed, reading the text. He had been expecting something snarky from Julian, but instead it was a simple text from Derek. It plainly said '_Fix It -D'_

Logan sighed again, but didn't move. He needed a minute.

A few minutes later, Logan knocked on Julian's door. "It's me. Can we talk?"

"No."

"Come on, just let me in."

"Why?"

"Dammit, Jules, just open the door!"

"Nah, don't think I will."

"You're such a diva!"

"And you're a squid of ignorance. Now if you're done pointing out the obvious, I'd like to return to moping in peace."

"You are so impossible sometimes."

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah. It is."

By then, Julian was leaning against the door, smirking, even though Logan couldn't see.

"Now, if you'll kindly open the door, that would be great." Logan asked calmly, a smile in his voice.

"Nah, I don—"

"Julian. Open it."

"Fine." Julian said, opening the door.

Logan nearly tripped, but caught himself and stepped into the actor's room, kicking the door shut. He quickly engulfed the brunette in a tight hug, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sorry for being an asshat. You know I love you."

"I know." Julian said, then paused, "You were an asshat." He finished, smirking.

"Don't push it." The blonde grumbled.

Julian laughed. "I love you too. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"We both overreacted. Now, where's this present?" Logan said, stepping away and rubbing his hands together, grinning.

Julian sighed and walked across the room, picking up the package, and handing it to Logan. "Here. Looking back on it…it's kind of stupid." he said, blushing slightly.

Logan carefully opened the package, pulling out the contents. Inside was a white stuffed bear with what could be Julian's own shades, and a shirt which read 'Something Damaged' on the front, with 'Grant' on the back, above a picture of Julian.

Logan smirked, chuckling a little at the gift.

"I just thought…y'know…something for when I'm in LA filming and you miss me or something." Julian said, looking down and blushing.

"It's adorable." Logan said softly, still smirking, tilting Julian's head up and kissing him softly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

…

**AND THEN THEY FUCKED.**

…..sorry. The temptation was to great.


End file.
